Peppa Pig: Back In Action
Peppa pig: Back In Action is a film that was made to celebrate Peppa Pig's 13th Birthday. It was released on February 6, 2017. Plot Mummy pig is at the store, trying to find a birthday cake for Peppa. She can't decide, so she let's Peppa choose. Peppa insults Mummy, which results in her getting kicked out of the store. On the way back, Peppa meets up with Emily and Suzy. Emily shoves her to the ground, which at that very same moment, the earth splits in two. Suzy and Emily fall in the crack. Peppa continues her long walk back home. Just then, Brianna and Lisa are driving in Emily's limbo. They insult Peppa, causing her to respond "you're adopted". This send them into shock. The limbo speeds ahead, forcing Peppa to continue her long walk back home. After 4 hours, Peppa finally makes it back home, right on time for the Mr. Potato show special. George and Alex are already sitting down. However, an ad shows up saying (this content is unavailable). Confused, Peppa looks up what this means, where she realizes that The Mr. Potato show is cancelled. Peppa rebels and take Alex and George with her, determined to get the show back on air. Peppa's group runs through the forest, finding a portal that takes you into the nether world. Alex says that dinosaurs can somehow naturally spawn in the nether. As soon as Alex finished his sentence, George ran right in the portal. Peppa is hesitant about going in the portal, but worries that George can actually get himself killed. Alex assures her that dinosaurs in the nether are passive. They both walk in afterwards. Peppy meets up with Emily and Suzy in the nether. Emily and Peppa get into a fight, until a sudden fireball is fired at them. Alex says that other, hostile monsters can also spawn in the nether. They gang starts to fight. Emily makes run of Peppa when she sees her fighting with a golden shovel, which causes Peppa to criticize the fact that Emily is still fighting with wooden tools. Emily snaps and runs off to find the portal, trying to prove she is better than Peppa. Max and Danny fall down in the hole, and Peppa has to send Danny and Suzy back up into the surface. The crack closes up the second she tells them this, so they have to find the Peppatown Portal, which they proceed to do. Meanwhile, at Peppatown, Mummy finally returns home, and starts panicking. When asked by Daddy, Mummy says she forgot Peppa's birthday. Daddy calls her a dweeb, which makes her shove him off the roof, and she runs straight to the Peppatown Recording Station (PRS). Daddy realises he has the house to himself, which he hasn't been able to do due to him being a manchild. He calls all of his friends over, and they throw the biggest rave ever. Suzy and Danny return to People's group, with no success. Max says that he can go back to find Freddy to save the group, but someone has to go with him, so Peppa sends Danny. Max and Danny find the portal 2 minutes before Emily, who starts freaking out once she sees them. The three return to the surface, intent on finding Freddy. On the way, they have a weird run-in with Mummy Pig, wondering why she needed tickets to the U.K. The four fight for many hours, until Max's group comes back with good news and weird news. Good news, they successfully retrieved Freddy, but weird news, Mummy Pig was getting tickets to the UK. Peppa is enraged by this news, saying that, "that turd owes me my birthday cake". Freddy says that, with enough help, he can make the portal to the airport just before sundown. Freddy successfully makes the portal, and they hurry to the airport. They board the plane, but the plane crashed on a beach just after sundown. The whereabouts of Suzy, Emily, Danny, Max, and Freddy were unknown. George says they must be at least somewhat close. Unfortunately, Peppa claims that they aren't even 25% there. Alex suggests that they find a place to crash, but Peppa didn't want to hear it. Later, Mummy forgets Peppa's birthday and freaks out. Peppa and her brothers finally make it to PRS, where it is made. However, the janitor is the only one in there, and is sued. Peppa finally takes a rest, and gathers information about Mr. Potato. Mrs. Tomato surprisingly walks into the room and explains why the show was cancelled. Peppa, both surprised and mad, exclaims that they need to rescue Mr. Potato. Mrs. Tomato explains how they met, and hands the three magazines to see if they can find anything useful. George says if they get cash, he can buy the jet fuel to look for him. He decides to sell his rap, but the people who listen say its “corny” and he can't sell it. Before they finish, a group of robots attack and beat the gang. Mrs. Tomato knew about it, and they were kidnapped. The brave four escaped by heading into the space station, were they get the leader to switch sides. Before the place collapses, they go back down. They attack the hooded robot, who makes the place explode. The group saves everyone before the place explodes. They finally find that Mr. Potato was kidnapped by Mummy, and they go to prison to find her. Mummy falls off a cliff, while Peppa saves Mr. Potato. In the post credits scene, there is a $5,000,000,000,000 reward for Mummy pig. The pigs turn her in and split the cash up 5 ways. Cast Harley Bird as Peppa, The protagonist who is a greedy, michevious, selfish, and sometimes backstabbing pig. Oliver and Alice May as George, Peppa's Swag little brother who has a soft side for dinosaurs, Seesaws, and Slides. Colin Dean as Alex, the youngest of the pigs and most intelligent of the cast. Nicolas Cantu as Max, a hopeless romantic who is in love with Suzy. Meg Hall/Ava Lovell as Suzy, a Bossy, intelligent, and selfish (like peppa) sheep who plays as the Tetratagonist. Richard Giddings as Daddy Pig, the self-proclaimed know it all, but actually thinks 12k steps behind compared to the rest of the cast. Full Cast below or here:http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0426769/fullcredits/ Doomes.desean as Pinky Pig, the pig that doesn't know what anything is. Issues Issues were caused with Suzy's and Alex's voice. Suzy's voice was recorded in 2014, so the Mic quality isn't as good, and Alex's former actor Terrell Ransom Jr. was going through puberty. Suzy's voice was changed into Ava Lovell's voice halfway through the movie, and Colin Dean became Alex's new actor. Reception Box Office The movie was a box office success, earning $142 Million on it's opening weekend. It has grossed over a billion dollars world wide, making it the highest grossing Peppa Movie of all time. Critical Reception The Movie recived critical acclaim. It has a 97% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 4 reviews and an 8.9/10 from IMDb based on 161 reviews. Fiction The Movie has the K+ Fiction Rating. It is rated TV-PG-V in the UK. It is Rated TV-Y7-FV rating elsewhere. Credits Sonicthehedgehog223: Creator, writer, actor, animator, editor, and musician Sign Your name above if you want to play a part. Video Game Main Article: Peppa Pig: Back In Action (Game) A video game based on the film was released on November 24, 2017 on the Xbox one, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, and Nintendo Switch. An Xbox Market Place versionfor the Xbox 360 was released on November 29, 2017. Spin-Off Main Article: 'Mummy Pig: The Movie' Nevile Astley announced they were working on a spin off in March 2017. It will show what has happened to Mummy Pig after the events of this movie. It was released on Janurary 5, 2018, to similar, but less critical acclaim. Category:Fanon Category:Movies